Reading: son of the hearth
by Shadow77xx
Summary: Hello again my name is Killua8877 back with another story yet again. This time I did a Percy Jackson and Naruto crossover because well I just felt like it. This time Naruto is the son of Hestia. Anyway one of my friends suggested to do something like this so I did. I hope you all enjoy the second story I have made and I might make another chapter for the other fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

**Reading: Son of the hearth** by Killua8877

 **Chapter 1**

/Olympus/

The throne room was full of chaos. Zeus and Poseidon were arguing over which did more damage, tornados or floods. Apollo was talking to his sister, Artemis, who looked like she was going to shoot an arrow at him. Hermes was talking to some person on his phone. Hestia was tending to the flames, Athena was reading, Hera was talking to Aphrodite, Hades was talking to his wife, Dionysus was looking at a magazine and Ares was polishing eating barbeque.

Suddenly Percy, Annabeth, Leo, Jason, Clarisse, Piper, Thalia, Grover, Frank, Reyna, Zoe, Nico, Hazel and the rest of Artemis's hunters appeared.

'why are you all hear" Zeus scowled

"We don't know we just appeared here" Annabeth answered nervously

"We shall answer that" the three fates suddenly appeared with a golden book floating in front of them.

The book floated to Hazel and she read aloud "Son of the hearth" shockingly.

Everyone turns towards Hestia who also looked shocked.

"But how I thought she was a virgin goddess" Percy said confused.

Annabeth hit him upside the head and sighed and said "Yea well so is Athena and she has children". "But that's a different way of birth" Percy rubbed his aching head.

"Well who wants to read first" Leo asked

"I'll read first, I'm just too interested" Annabeth took the book from Hazel.

 **End of chapter**

 **Yea that's the end of this chapter, so I'll try to make another chapter if I'm not busy with homework and school.**

 **Also this is my second story if you didn't see the ultimate life form, but I'm trying so don't hate also I need to know if Naruto should have a harem or not and who's going to in it if he does.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry that I haven't wrote chapter two of this story, but I had just pre-ordered the new game Naruto ultimate Ninja storm 4 and I was really busy with other stuff, but here is the second chapter.**

 **Chapter 2:**

 **Umbrella's becomes a nightmare**

"Okay here I go" Annabeth opened the book and began to read.

 **It was a sunny day and the birds were chirping as one hero continued to snore away silently as he slept. This blond hero is none other than Naruto Uzumaki Jinjuriki of the Nine Tailed Fox Kurama. Our hero was starting to wake up from a smell that satisfied his nose. Naruto got up and walked towards his kitchen determined to find what the delicious smell was. When he got to the kitchen he saw a beautiful woman with red flowing hair that reached her back was wearing a yellow dress with flowers on it.**

Hestia blushed knowing that he was talking about her.

 **It took a minute for Naruto to realize that the person in front of him was his dead mother. Naruto thought it was a dream so he thought he might as well go with it. Naruto walked to the fridge and got some milk.**

 **"So I guess this is a dream or something because I know you and dad are dead,so is dad coming here or is it just you" Naruto started making cereal.**

 **"No your father is dead and I am in a sense dead in your world" Kushina explained as she kept cooking.**

 **Naruto just looked on confused at that sentence.**

 **"I guess I should tell you the truth since you might be confuse" Kushina stopped cooking and turned to Naruto and began to shine brightly. As the light faded Naruto saw a girl with brown hair, red-brown eyes and the same dress that Kushina was wearing only smaller.**

 **Naruto stared at "his mother" as he saw her get smaller and turn into a child and thought that he was in a dream. Once Kushina got done transforming into a girl, Naruto walked over to not knowing what to do.**

 **"Now I know you may be confused, but all I can say right now is that your cousin needs your help, will you help him? Hestia looked at him.**

 **"Of course I would, If he is family than I will help." Naruto stared at her.**

"You have a good boy and I hope he stays that way" Hera smiled at Hestia, who blushed from the praise.

Artemis and her hunters, especially Zoe frowned thinking the boy would be arrogant and pride full.

 **Suddenly Naruto was wrapped in a golden light. "I hope you have a safe journey my son and enjoy your new weapon I hope you like it." Naruto vision started to get darker and he slowly vanished into the air leaving his apartment cold and empty only to found by the hokage empty in a few days.**

 **/Artemis POV/**

 **Artemis was in a pinch and she knew she needed help.**

Artemis and her hunters frowned knowing when Artemis calls for help than that means shes in real trouble.

Apollo frowned thinking what could cause his sister such problems.

 **Hercules had gone wild and was causing trouble for her hunters and attacked them and somehow he got a magical item that stole her energy.**

Apollo was really angry now knowing who was attacking his sister.

Artemis and her hunters were both angry and fearful because they do not know if the Hercules in real life was carrying a item like that.

 **Using the last of her energy she tried to summon whatever Hestia sent to her and she hoped it was female. A yell was heard from a figure in the sky and unfortunately for Artemis it was a boy. Artemis sighed as she hoped that the boy would not try to kill her and her hunters for summoning him.**

 **/Naruto's POV/**

 **Naruto felt he was falling and he also felt something around his neck, legs, and arms, but he was to worried about not dying than to look there.**

 **Naruto tried to get his chakra to come out and help cushion his fall, but found that he had only about 25 percent of his chakra left, So he put his arms in front of him and hoped he didn't get injured to much.**

 **/Normal POV/**

 **The figure landed and the dust settled and showed a boy with a blonde hair and blue eyes. He was dressed in a black and red jacket and had a red-white shoes that had a gold ring on it just like how there was a gold ring on the boys neck and hands. Naruto got up and looked around him and saw a man with a white towel on, which Naruto thought was weird.**

"IT'S A TOGA" Zeus shouted

 **The man had blond hair and blue eyes and he was holding a small blue gourd in his left hand and a sword in his right hand. Naruto looked behind the man and saw a bunch of woman that were injured. He could see some kind of energy around a girl with Auburn hair and saw her energy in the other girls and in the gourd in the mans hair. Naruto stopped for a second and began putting things together. The man was hurting the girls and to make sure he connected with nature and tried to sense if there was anyone that was around them, but there wasn't, so he knew it was the man in front of him.**

"Here comes a beat down on Hercules" Hermes was ready to know what happens next.

 **/Artemis POV/**

 **She saw the man look at the man then at her and her hunters and saw that the man got angry. She knew the boy was probably going to help Hercules, but she still had hope.**

 **Hercules walked towards the boy and put his hand out and said,"Hey you boy, you want to help me take these girls down and have some fun with them."Hercules had a lustful expression on his face.**

All the female gods except Aphrodite sneered in disgust at that actually happening.

 **Naruto did not know what the man was saying, but when he saw the man look at the girls with a lustful expression he knew what he was going to do.**

 **He was going to rape them and his eyes that was unforgivable.**

 **As a child he treated like a pariah and the civilians would say that his mother was probably some slut that became a whore to forget about her mistake of a son.**

All the goddesses silently cried especially Hestia and Artemis silently let a tear fall down her cheek because she dislike men, but to say that to a young boy was unforgivable.

 **/Normal POV/**

 **Naruto reach for Hercules hand and when he was almost there he raise his hand in the air and hit Hercules in the head with his elbow putting all his power in it.**

 **Hercules was sent into the ground and a huge crater was made around them. Naruto looked at his hand amazed as he can only hit that hard by going into sage mode and that's when he realize that there were gold rings all over his body and he could feel his body blocked off from them. He desperately tried to get them off, but he stopped when he saw Hercules getting up.**

"Oh he getting up for some more beat down"Hermes brought out a camera ready to film everything.

 **Hercules got back up and threw a punch at Naruto, who dodged at the last moment. He jumped back and rolled up his sleeve that showed he had a seal on his arm.**

"I wonder what the seal does" Athena looked on interested.

 **Naruto channeled chakra into the seal and out came a blue umbrella. When Naruto put his hand into the inside of the umbrella, the handle turned into a sword (Nuibari) and the upper part of the umbrella turned into a Demon Wind shuriken that had a giant X in the opening circle. Naruto threw the shuriken at Hercules, who surprised by what the umbrella turned into did not have enough time to dodge the giant shuriken. Hercules head was cut off and the shuriken returned to Naruto who used a chakra string to guide it back.**

 **Naruto walked up to Hercules headless body and put a seal on his body that would drain his energy because he knew that he was immortal for some reason.**

 **He took the gourd and smashed it into he ground and watched as the energy inside it went towards Artemis.**

 **He started walking towards her when he suddenly stopped and fell to the ground unconscious.**

 **Artemis sighed as she went to go pick the blond warrior up and she hoped that he wouldn't get mad or attack her when he wakes up. Artemis carried him into her camp so she can heal her hunters and the blond boy.**

 **Chapter end**

"Well that was a good chapter, can't wait for the next one." Apollo looked at Artemis who was in deep thought.

 _he was able to beat Hercules in only a few minutes I wonder what will happen in the future for the other me_ Artemis thought.

"Oh well lets read the next chapter, so who is going to read next" Annabeth said.

Chapter End

 **Hey Guys and girls I know it has taken me awhile to post another chapter of this story and I know that some of you will be ashamed of me of how I killed off Hercules so fast, but please give me comments on what you want like harems and who he should be with.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay here's my next chapter since I've got nothing to do. I've beaten the new Naruto game on the day it came out so i got noting to do except this.**

 **Chapter 3:**

 **New Home, New Family**

"Okay so who's going to read the next chapter"

"Oh, Oh I will" Thalia took the book from Annabeth.

 **Naruto felt warm, it was as if he was in a giant bowl of Ramen and he didn't want to wake up from whatever dream he was in.**

"Of course a Ramen dream, he wouldn't be Naruto without Ramen" Apollo laughed.

 **Suddenly he felt his body get cold and he opened his eyes and saw he was in a sewer and he instantly knew he was in his mindscape were his friend Kurama resided.**

 **Naruto walked through the sewers and saw a giant sleeping nine tailed fox. Naruto jumped up towards Kurama a landed on his head and started shouting at him to wake.**

 **Naruto suddenly found himself upside down with himself in front of a giant red eye and a red tail rapped around him.**

 **"What do you want Naruto haven't you bothered me already, You should know that I need my rest because of the war, why don't you go and bother your little Hokage." Kurama said grumpily.**

 **"Didn't you read my memories, they will show you what happened." Naruto got out of Kurama's tail.**

 **"No i didn't because I thought it wasn't that important, well let me have a look."**

 **Kurama** **closed his eyes and looked through Naruto's memories and saw everything that happened.**

 **"Hm, Gods eh, don't tell me they are as bad as Kaguya."**

"Who the heck is Kaguya" Apollo said

It says that kaguya is the Goddess of all chakra and is the final form of the Juubi, She could create and destroy multiple dimensions.

"It least we don't have to deal with her" Hermes sighed in relief.

 **"Some are and from the information my mother gave me, they are called titans that used to rule over humans until they were took down by the gods" Naruto explained.**

The male gods puffed up their chest with pride and the females just sighed while watching them.

 **"I guess that's good enough for now, but if their are any "Titans" as you call them come we'll just blast them to bits with a Rasenshuriken.**

The gods were confused with what this Rasonshuriken, but were interested in seeing.

 **"Yeah, I guess i should wake up so I can see whats up in the real world" Naruto began to phase in and out of his mindscape.**

 **/Real world/**

 **When Naruto woke up he saw he was in a tent with lots of animal skins inside of it. He got up and pulled off the animal cover that was on top of him and got up. He opened the tents entrance and saw young girls moving everywhere some carrying other girls who had some injuries.**

Artemis silently winced and was happy to know that her hunters would heal and would be fine.

 **The all stop moving when they saw who came out of the tent, until one girl came up to him while the other kept moving to help the wounded.**

 **She had dark brown eyes, a slightly upturned nose, copper-colored skin, and a silver circlet braided into the top of her long dark hair that gave her the impression of a Persian princess.**

Artemis smiled remembering when Zoe was still alive and in the hunt.

 **Zoe immediately straightened up when she got in front of him thinking that one wrong move of disrespect could probably lead to the hunters destruction and the defeat of Artemis herself.**

 **"My lady wishes to speak with you if you have to time" Trying not to anger the man.**

 **"ok, but can you tell me where she is so I can meet here or am do I just follow you to her" Naruto asked.**

 **"I will lead you to Lady Artemis so please follow me to her".**

 **As Naruto followed Zoe to the tent Artemis was in he decided to take a look at the hunters and their skills so he can see how strong they were.**

 **They soon passed a group of hunters who were practicing with their accuracy with their arrows and to Naruto's surprise, more arrows began to appear out of nowhere.**

Artemis and Apollo smiled smugly since they could never run out of arrows to shoot at people and animals.

 **Naruto decided to take a look at his weapon that his mother had gifted him with. He looked at the giant bronze shuriken that was in his hands and saw there were small rectangle slots on each for sides of the weapon and twist and turned and saw something come out and fly in front of his face.**

Zeus listened closely to the description of the weapon so he can find any potential weakness in the boys weapons that he can use so he can take down the boy if he tried to go against him.

Hephaestus also listened in so he can know what the weapon did and wondered if he made it for Hestia to give to the boy.

 **He quickly caught it and opened his hand to see a small scroll. He opened the scroll and saw a set of instructions about the weapon.**

 **When the weapon is twisted or turned in a certain direction and you add chakra into the weapon while doing this and think of a jutsu, then a tiny scroll will appear that has the jutsu within it and all he has to do is crush the scroll and to activate the jutsu and other jutsu for example the rasengan, he would have to crush the scroll and throw it or keep it in his hand.**

 **The best part about it is that it took only genin level chakra to get the jutsu and activate it and it will only work for himself and would hurt anyone else who tried to use it for their own.**

 **Zoe got a good look at the weapon that Naruto had in his hands and was impressed with the design and saw what sprang out it, but couldn't read what it said.**

 **They eventually stopped walking when they approached a tent bigger than the others.**

 **"Lady Artemis is in here, now let us not keep my lady waiting" Zoe opened the tents entrance to find...**

"Well that's the end of this chapter, who wants to read the next one.

 **End**

 **Sorry I haven't been updating this story, but I had to do a lot of work in my Spanish class and the end of the school year is approaching and I had enough time today to update so I said why not.**

 **Also If tell me if you want Naruto to meet Percy before camp or after camp to train him because in the percy Jackson book he is only surviving on luck.**


End file.
